User blog:Pseudobread/Fighting Game Character Bracket Tournament
Few games embody the spirit of competition better than fighters; you and your opponent sit down, pick a character, and duke it out to see who's best. And in the process of beating up your friends, it's hard not to have a few favorite characters. Which is your favorite? Ryu from Street Fighter? Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat? Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury? We've assembled a massive lineup of the 64 strongest, fastest, most popular fighting game characters ever, to duke it out and see which warrior will emerge the Ultimate Fighting Game Champion! There will be rounds of voting until just one fighter is left standing, so get in there and Vote! Share this contest on social media to help get more votes and see your favorite fighter make it to the end! Wolverine is your Fighting Game Bracket Tournament champion! Thanks to everyone who voted! Past Rounds: *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 *Round 5 *Final Round image:FightingTournamentBracketRound5a.png rect 1 5 49 55 Yun rect 0 484 49 533 Blanka rect 1 125 50 175 Akuma rect 1 185 50 234 Raiden rect 1 246 50 294 Ibuki rect 1 306 49 355 Sub-Zero rect 1 365 50 414 Zangief rect 0 425 49 474 Goro rect 0 65 50 114 Haohmaru rect 0 545 49 594 Yoshimutsu rect 0 605 50 654 Ken rect 1 666 50 714 Johnny Cage rect 0 725 50 774 Balrog rect 0 785 50 834 Kuma rect 0 845 49 894 E. Honda rect 0 905 50 954 Ky Kiske rect 610 906 660 954 M. Bison rect 610 845 659 895 Heihachi Mishima rect 610 785 659 835 Nina rect 610 725 660 775 Nakoruru rect 611 665 660 714 Sonya Blade rect 611 605 660 654 Cammy rect 610 545 658 594 Faust rect 611 485 660 535 Dhalism rect 610 425 660 474 Scorpion rect 609 365 659 414 Vega rect 610 305 658 353 Sol Badguy rect 610 185 659 234 Kitana rect 610 65 659 114 Kazuya rect 610 245 659 295 Guile rect 610 125 658 174 Chun-Li rect 611 5 659 55 Ryu desc none image:FightingTournamnetBracketRound5b.png rect 1 5 49 55 Kyo rect 0 484 49 533 Mai rect 1 125 50 175 http://virtuafighter.wikia.com/wiki/Akira_Yuki rect 1 185 50 234 http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsurugi rect 1 246 50 294 B.Orchid rect 1 306 49 355 Storm rect 1 365 50 414 Noel rect 0 425 49 474 Hsien-Ko rect 0 65 50 114 Dante rect 0 545 49 594 Vanessa Lewis rect 0 605 50 654 Sentinel rect 1 666 50 714 Lord Raptor rect 0 725 50 774 Spinal rect 0 785 50 834 Voldo rect 0 845 49 894 Iori Yagami rect 0 905 50 954 King rect 610 906 660 954 Sagat rect 610 845 659 895 Joe Higashi rect 610 785 659 835 Yang rect 610 725 660 775 Morrigan rect 611 665 660 714 Saberwulf rect 611 605 660 654 Wolverine rect 610 545 658 594 Doctor Doom rect 611 485 660 535 Ivy rect 610 425 660 474 Benimaru rect 609 365 659 414 Magneto rect 610 305 658 353 Nightmare rect 610 185 659 234 Strider Hiryu rect 610 65 659 114 Ragna The Bloodedge rect 610 245 659 295 Fulgore rect 610 125 658 174 Kage-Maru rect 611 5 659 55 Terry Bogard rect 68 34 117 82 B.Orchid rect 69 152 119 203 Storm rect 69 272 118 323 Noel rect 69 394 118 444 Hsien-Ko rect 69 514 116 563 Dante rect 69 634 118 682 Vanessa Lewis rect 69 754 117 804 Sentinel rect 68 874 117 923 Lord Raptor rect 540 873 590 923 Spinal rect 542 754 590 803 Voldo rect 540 634 590 684 Iori Yagami rect 540 514 590 564 King rect 541 395 590 443 Terry Bogard rect 540 274 590 324 Ragna the Bloddedge rect 541 154 589 202 Kage-Maru rect 542 34 590 82 Strider Hiryu rect 139 95 187 144 Fulgore rect 139 335 186 384 Nightmare rect 139 576 187 623 Magneto rect 137 815 186 864 Benimaru rect 470 814 521 864 Ivy rect 471 574 521 624 Doctor Doom rect 471 333 520 384 Wolverine rect 471 95 521 143 Saberwulf rect 209 213 256 262 Morrigan rect 207 695 255 743 Yang rect 403 694 450 743 Joe Higashi rect 402 213 451 263 Sagat desc none Rally Support! Category:Blog posts